The Worst Couple
by Iliketoomuchtohaveapropername
Summary: My take on TWC.
1. Jade's POV1

"Ten." She says, disbelief the only sound in her voice. Disbelief that, for once, he hasn't come running after her. He hasn't wanted to make it all ok. He hasn't done anything. Nothing at all. She takes a small step towards the door and reaches for the doorknob. Pausing, she thinks. _If he wanted me, he would've opened the door._ _If he loved me he'd be here now, holding me. And he's not._ Her hand drops to her side again and she steps back. She can feel her heart crack and she strides away, trying not to cry. She tries to stay strong as she walks down the all too familiar road to his RV. Eventually the silver camper comes into sight. It's immediately blurred by the tears that have suddenly appeared. She walks slowly up to the door and takes out her key. The lock clicks and the door opens slightly. She feels anxious as she pushes the door open, something Jade West never feels. Except when she first met, him. She brushes the tears away and almost tiptoes inside. New tears replace the old as she takes in the room around her. All the memories of everything they've ever done are now coming back to haunt her. She can't stay a moment longer and flees the RV. Straight into the arms of…Beck. He holds her in his strong arms for a minute before she pushes him away.

"Jade?"

**A/N. I'll write a sad bit and then a happy bit when they make up. Dan better make sure he does an AMAZING make up scene so I'll have good material to write with. And to fix my broken heart of course. X**


	2. Beck's POV1

"Ten."

He releases the breath he didn't know he was holding and his eyelids fall shut. His hand slowly falls to his side. He can still hear her; she's still there. What he doesn't hear is the familiar combat boot clad steps down the driveway. Not yet. He hesitates, thinking. _She's still there._ _I could open the door and take her in my arms. I do love her…_Then he hears it. The heavy steps that he's so used to following. He should follow this time as usual, but he doesn't. Instead he turns to his friends. He sees pity on their faces.

"Lets play some cards." He says, almost robotically.

"Yeah…lets, play." Tori says quietly. He sits silently for few minutes, only speaking when necessary. Then he places his cards on the table and pushes his chair out. This time _his_ boot steps can be heard as he crosses the room. He leaves silently. He starts the engine and sighs before pulling away. Some time later he sees his RV and rolls the car onto the drive. He drops his head into his hands briefly, and then climbs out of his car. _The door's open_, he realises. He reaches the door just in time to catch a person dressed in black as they fall down the steps. He holds this person for a moment before they push him away.

"Jade?"


	3. Jade's POV 2

I snap my head up as I wriggle free from Beck's embrace. I didn't expect him to come, I thought he'd stay at Tori's! I wanted to come and get my stuff and be out of his life before he knew it. Clearly that failed. I realise I've just been staring at him for almost a minute now. I turn and leg it down his drive and into the night again, away from all the problems that would've surfaced. 'Why are you here?' 'Why did you leave?' they wouldn't end. I hear Beck call my name. Once. Then the night is void of voices. The only sound for what seems like miles is my boots on the sidewalk. There are no cars in the distance, no kids around. It's like everybody in the world has frozen. Only Beck and I remain, and I can't take that. I reach my house, kick open the locked door and run upstairs to my room. I'm barely through the door before I break down. Flopping onto my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and my knees into my chest, the tears fall in floods.


	4. Beck's POV2

She turned and ran, just ran away. I called her name

"Jade."

Once. Only once. I should've gone after her. I should've fought harder. But I didn't. I just stood, while she left. Again.

And I'm still standing. Why? I don't know, it's not like she's going to come back. I left her, why would she come back to me? I shut my eyes and run a hand through my hair. Then, slowly, I climb the few stairs to my RV. I pause in the doorway for a few moments, hand lingering on the cool metal. Watching, squinting into the darkness. But she's gone. She's most definitely, gone. I continue into my trailer and shut the door softly. I know why Jade was here now, all her things still lie scattered around. I contemplate gathering them, but can't bring myself to move anything. Instead, I pull off my boots and unbutton my over shirt. Crawling into bed I feel a single tear slip over the edge and run down my stony face. I pull the covers over my head before anyone can see more tears follow its path. There's nobody around, I am alone.

**A/N: I'm sorry these are so short. I can't write anymore; I don't know how to continue. So this is it.**


End file.
